Jealousy
by Ylhatesprwns
Summary: She has agreed to go on a date with a stranger that she had saved. A certain demon is not very happy to hear that... Slight AU-ish. MephiShura


**Hi! This is another story that has been on my mind and I've finally churned it out. Regrettably, I've only read the manga so I'm hoping that it won't be too OOC. Ever since I've started this pairing (yea it was kinda late), the plot bunnies have been haunting me. This pairing has lots of potential in my opinion and I really hate myself for not being able to write epic fics or draw epic fanart. I love this pairing too much. ;_; Hopefully I'll see more of this pairing in the fandom. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of AnE characters. **

* * *

_It was a flash of red. _

Satoshi was running aimlessly in the forest with a hobgoblin hot on his heels. He had been seeing it around recently. At first it stayed a distance away from him, watching him. It was only until a few days ago when it started harassing the man, like stealing his bag, pushing him down the stairs. Luckily he had yet to sustain any serious injuries. Just this morning, the hobgoblin decided to bite him which caused him to bolt out of his room at top speed and to where he is now.

It was not long when he ran out of stamina and began to slow down. The sudden drop in speed caused his legs to give way as he fell onto the ground from exhaustion.

"S-somebody help me." He cried out helplessly.

"Stay still, mister."

A feminine voice came out from nowhere. There was a flash of red followed by a few slashes which tore the hobgoblin into pieces.

It was a woman… a beautiful woman that has saved his life. Her long red hair glowed in the morning sun as her skin glistened from the sweat. She was wearing nothing except for a bra and pants and a tattoo that stretched from her cleavage down to her stomach.

"T-Thanks for saving my life miss."

"No problem. I was just training not far from here anyway." The woman swung her sword around.

"May I know your name?" Satoshi asked. He was captivated by this woman.

"You can call me Shura. But I guess we probably won't be seeing each other anytime soon."

"You're an exorcist?"

Shura raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you've heard of them."

"Shuuuura!" There was a shout before Rin and Shiemi came crashing in from behind Satoshi.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shura asked, as she turned to them.

"You suddenly ran off during training! We thought something had happened to you!" Rin explained as he got up from the ground.

"We were worried." Shiemi added in.

"Well there's nothing for you to worry about. I just heard this guy calling for help and did my job."

"Shura-san really saved me." Satoshi chipped in as he sat up. "I would like to return the favor."

"There's nothing for you to return, mister. It's my job to slay any demons out here that threatens public safety."

"My name's Satoshi. Would it be okay to meet up tomorrow, Shura-san?"

"W-wait, isn't that like asking her to go out on a date with you?" Rin interjected.

"That's what I'm planning to do to return the favor. Is it okay with you, Shura-san?"

Shiemi gasped as Rin looked flabbergasted.

"Sure, why not?" Shura answered almost immediately.

"You actually agreed to the date?!" Rin exclaimed.

"I guess it has been a long time since I've done anything fun. I need a break once in a while." Shura shrugged her shoulders.

"B-but you're always taking breaks."

That earned Rin a headlock as Shura dragged the boy away, with Shiemi trailing behind.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the station, one in the afternoon." Shura called out before disappearing from Satoshi's sight.

Satoshi sat at his spot, dumbfounded as he wondered what he has gotten himself into.

* * *

_(In Mephisto's office)_

"Here's the report for today." Shura placed a file on Mephisto's desk.

"Good job, Shura. Had a good time today?" Mephisto swirled his chair around to meet Shura, a sly grin on his face.

"I'll be going off if you have No other errands for me." She turned and headed for the office's door.

"Not so fast, Shura, I've heard rumors about you going on a date." Mephisto said in a low warning voice. That stopped her movements.

"Where did you hear that from? And how is that of your concern?" Shura asked, not turning around to face the demon.

"I have great ears, Shura. And don't worry, I have absolutely no problem with you dating! You're a young woman after all, not to mention, quite a fetching one! Furthermore, it's a great opportunity to embrace your feminine side!" He got up from his chair and walked towards the girl. The grin still on his face as his hands waved about in a flamboyant fashion. Not that Shura can see it though.

A shiver ran down Shura's spine when she felt a gloved hand on her bare shoulder, his breath near her ear. Despite how unnerving Shura found it, she kept her calm facade. She will not let this demon get his fun of riling her up.

"But don't forget your priorities, Shura." He whispered and let out a cold chuckle. She could feel her knees weakening slightly from the continuous stream of warm air that was blowing against her ears. Much to her relief, the close proximity disappeared as fast as it appeared. Shura finally let out her breath that she had been holding in unknowingly.

"You have no rights to tell me what to do, Mephisto."

She turned her head around but the demon was no longer in the office anymore...

* * *

Boy, he was feeling irritated and the irritation grew when he thought about tomorrow for it reminded him of the date. He was in the forest at that time. He had heard whatever that had transpired and he was not happy at the outcome. Despite him being annoyed at Shura for accepting the date, he had nicely given his approval. But he is regretting now for not threatening her earlier to not go for the date.

"Amaimon, you have a mission."

The green haired demon turned around to meet his brother who had just sauntered into the candyshop he was in.

"You look irritated. Does that mean I'll get to kill someone?" Amaimon asked excitedly even though his face remained expressionless.

"There's no one for you to kill. But there's a date for you to ruin."

Amaimon's face fell.

"It's no fun ruining dates, brother." He tried to reason only to receive a glare from Mephisto which promptly changed his mind. "Fine. Who's date do you want me to ruin?"

"Shura's."

Amaimon raised an eyebrow. He reached for a nearby lollipop, ripped off the wrappings before putting it in his mouth.

"So what do I need to do?"

"Listen, she'll be having a date tomorrow with some guy. I want you to tail her and destroy wherever she's going. That ought to scare the guy away from her. And when she sees him cowering and all, she'll probably kill off any ideas of dating someone else and come back obediently to me!"

Amaimon stared and stared.

"Stop staring at me."

"Are you jealous?"

"T-that's ridiculous, Amaimon." Mephisto stuttered, which was actually rare. "I just don't want her to slack off on her job because of some date. It'll be troublesome if she prioritize that guy over True Cross Academy."

Amaimon did not look convinced.

"I see." Amaimon took another lollipop off the shelves. "I'll do it then. I guess destroying buildings is better than doing nothing."

"Glad to hear that."

"So you can stop being jealous now, brother."

"I'm not jealous!" Mephisto shouted which earned some attention from the surrounding people. Amaimon took this chance to slip away before his brother began his second speech of denial.

* * *

_(The next day)_

She had half expected Mephisto to be against it. Probably whining to her about how she never ever went on a date with him. But it was just her wishful thinking. She has been feeling disappointed since yesterday. Okay, maybe not that disappointed but there was still this slight heavy feeling in her chest. Was she disappointed because he didn't object? Or was she disappointed because he wanted her to prioritize the academy over her life? Like hell she would. She knew that Mephisto was eavesdropping on her conversation with Satoshi. After all, he seemed to know everything. Now that she thought about it, why did she even accept the date? Was it to see how Mephisto would react?

"Shura-san! I'm sorry I'm late. Did you wait too long?" A man's voice broke her train of thoughts. It was Satoshi.

"No. I just reached here too." She mustered a smile.

Satoshi was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt coupled with black jeans. His jet black hair was neatly gelled back and combed. Shura felt a bit guilty for not putting in much effort for this date. She has turned up in her usual attire, only with an additional black coat to prevent herself from looking too sloppy.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Shura-san. I was worried you would be too busy with your exorcist work."

"There wasn't much work for me these few days. I suppose it doesn't hurt to take a break. So where shall we go?"

"What about the amusement park? I've always wanted to try out the roller coaster."

"Sounds nice."

For a split second, an image of Mephisto and her riding the roller coaster surfaced in her mind.

_"That's a dangerous thought. You need to focus on the date, girl."_ Shura shook her head to get rid of the mental image. There's no way she will ever like that demon use people as pawns just for his own conveniences.

_"Focus."_ She repeated as she trailed after Satoshi to the amusement park.

The corner of Shura's eyes twitched as her head throbbed, signaling the start of a headache. The amusement park was wrecked. Destroyed. No more. And judging by the scale of damage, the destruction can only be done by a demon. Shura had a rough idea on who's behind the demolition and a flash of green confirmed her suspicion. If it was not for Satoshi, she would have given chase to the accursed demon.

"The staff told me that the amusement park has been destroyed by some demon. The exorcists that were sent didn't manage to catch him though."

"It's probably a high-level demon." Shura huffed.

Satoshi's eyebrows creased worry evident on his face. "Is it safe for us to be out here with such a powerful demon on the loose?"

"Don't worry, that demon will not kill human. But since the amusement park is destroyed, where shall we go next?"

That cheered Satoshi up.

"I know this really good coffee shop down the street…"

"_A bar sounds better." _ Shura thought but complied to Satoshi anyway.

Shura needs beer. Now. Her headache had come back when she saw the coffee shop reduced to rubbles and dust. The people who were in the coffee shop a few minutes ago gathered outside as they stare at the pile of debris which was once a building. Nobody knew what happened except Shura. Her eyes darted around to look for the culprit and just as she had expected, a green flash disappeared behind the bushes that were a few meters away from the scene.

"It seemed that there are quite a lot of demons on the loose today. Is it because you're not working, Shura?" Satoshi asked. He was starting to get impatient.

"There are other capable exorcists too."

"Or are you the one that's attracting all the demons?"

"What?"

"There must be a reason for this. Why is it only our date locations that are getting destroyed? Are you jinxed?"

"Now that's just ridiculous. I am not jinxed and I'm sure that someone else is behind this." Shura was on the verge of just punching him in his face. She was already having a headache from guessing the motives behind the destructions. The last thing she needed was her date accusing her for behind all of these destructions.

"Let's just go to that park..." Satoshi pointed to the neighborhood park that was beside them. But as soon as the words came out from his mouth, the trees in the park started collapsing. It was not long before the park was reduced to the same state as the coffee shop and the amusement park.

"You know what? Forget it. Today seems to be a bad day for dating. In fact, it's the worst date I've ever been on." Satoshi gave an indignant sigh. "I thought dating an exorcist would be refreshing but I guess it's just too much for me to handle."

"Wh-…"

"Good day, Shura-san."

Shura watched as the man stormed off. There was no disappointment. Just relief. Even if the date did go according to plan, she wouldn't have enjoyed it either. She walked over to the park and leaned against a fallen tree.

"I know you're behind this, Amaimon."

There was a rustle from the leaves before the green-haired demon emerged from a pile of leaves.

"That is right."

"And why are you destroying public places?"

"… it's fun." Amaimon replied warily. His brother would probably kill him if he told her that it was an order.

Shura stared at him disbelievingly.

"Tell me truthfully, did Mephisto order you to do this?"

"…"

"He's dead."

Shura took off for Mephisto's office.

* * *

_(In Mephisto's Office… Again)_

"Mephisto!" The office's door slammed open.

"What's the matter, Shura?" Mephisto asked while trying to gather a smile. At the back of his head, he was silently cursing at Amaimon for failing his mission.

"It's you isn't it? You ordered Amaimon to destroy all those places." Shura accused.

"Well, technically I've only ordered him to tail you and destroy whatever place that guy took you for the date."

"Why would you do that? Are you that jealous?"

"For the hundredth time today, no! I am not jealous!" Mephisto tilted forward, his smile turning into a slight frown.

Shura slapped her palms against the table top as she leaned over the table, her face dangerously close to Mephisto's. A smirk was plastered across her face.

"But you actions seem to prove otherwise."

They continued staring at each other, neither one willing to back down from the staring contest… until Amaimon decided to fly in from the window behind Mephisto.

"Bad news, brother, she knows. Oh and I've got these new candies on my way back too." Amaimon stood up and dusted the broken glass off his shirt with the hand that was not occupied with candies. "You hear me, brother? I said I've got these candies…"

Amaimon paused when he turned around and saw the scene in front of his eyes. Apparently, when Amaimon had flew in, the impact had sent Mephisto forward which caused his lips to land on, yeah, Shura's lips. And now, the two of them are frozen in their lip locked position, their eyes widened in shock but never tearing away from each other. Amaimon knew better and took his leave before his brother recovers.

"Mephisto!" There was a shout from Rin as the door to the office swung open.

That was the second time in Rin's life that he has almost fainted from shock.

The gasp and choking sound from Rin had pulled both Shura and Mephisto back to reality as they finally broke apart. Their gazes were however, still locked even though the blush on their faces were getting more obvious by the second.

"That was my first…" Shura mumbled, her brain still trying to process what has just happened.

"It was mine too." Mephisto replied.

They remained silent.

"It was my first time seeing something that shocking!" Rin swung his sheathed sword in front of them, effectively breaking their eye contact.

"What are you doing here, Rin?" Shura asked, finally regarding the boy's presence.

"If I didn't come here who knows what will happen to you two."

Shura turned a deeper shade of red.

"Since you have time to barge into other people's time, I'll make sure to add more regimes to your training." She picked him up by the collar and dragged him away. Before exiting the room, she took one last look at Mephisto, who was also looking at her.

"My stand still holds, Mephisto."

"Fine, just this one time I'll admit defeat," Mephisto raised both arms in defeat." I was jealous."

Shura smirked. At that time when their lips met, she was surprised and a tad delighted. She thought her heart would have leapt out of her chest if it wasn't for her strong willpower to keep it under control. And amidst the chaos, she felt it – A spark. There was this jolt when his lips touched hers… a jolt more thrilling than sitting on any roller coasters.

"_That's not something for Mephisto to know,"_ Shura thought.

But little does she know, Mephisto was thinking the exact same thing.

END

* * *

**Please read and review! Even though I know there's not alot of people in this fandom anymore...**


End file.
